in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Frozen Sick
an IaLR story written by , and Jaiden has the flu, and her sickness bogs her down to the point where she can do nothing but stay in bed all day while her mother takes care of her and her friends come and visit her. But, as time goes by, Jaiden's sickness peculiarly goes out of hand and causes a lot of ice-related problems until it ends on a massive snow-pocalypse! Can Jaiden's friends stop the blizzard before Arizona freezes into some kind of ice age? And might Jaiden's strange flu be related to something even sinister, possibly evil? Cast Story Chapter 1: Sick Day A warm, sunny Tuesday morning outside Jaiden's house. Jaiden's lying in her bed with a terrible flu. With her sickness abound, she can't make videos, practice Fridjitzu, or do anything else in that matter. * Jaiden: shivering * Jaiden's Mom: Jaiden's room Hello, sweetie! Are you doing great? * Jaiden: ...hey, Mom... * Jaiden's Mom: Wow, you don't seem so good. * Jaiden: I'm okay, Mom...it's just...and wheezes, then ends up falling off her bed * Jaiden's Mom: I prove my point. Hold up, let me see your temperature... Jaiden's mom grabs a thermometer and puts it on Jaiden's mouth. Just then, the thermometer's levels start rising until it reaches the top and explodes. * Jaiden's Mom: Aah! Well, that's an odd occurrence. Jaiden's mom takes off the now-broken thermometer. * Jaiden: I’m sorry for breaking the thermometer... * Jaiden's Mom: It’s okay, sweetie. I’ll just have to buy another one. * Jaiden: and wheezing, then headache ...ow... * Jaiden's Mom: Oh dear, this is getting serious indeed. * Jaiden: and shivering * Jaiden's Mom: the sounds of door knocking Who’s that? Just outside Jaiden's house, Jaiden's friends knock on her house's door. * CypherDen: Hello? Anybody here? * Rebecca: Jaiden! Ya there? * TimTom: Hellooooo? * Theodd1sout: I don't think she's responding. Den gets tired of knocking the door too many times, and gets angry. * CypherDen: Grrr! THAT'S IT! knocking, angry Come on, open, you stupid door! Jaiden, I know you're in there! Just open the door- Jaiden's mom opens the door to find Jaiden's friends, including Den, who was almost just about to break the door. * Jaiden's Mom: Oh, hello! You must be Jaiden's friends, right? * Rebecca: Yes, yes we are. * CypherDen: You’re not Jaiden! Where is she?!?! * Rebecca: Uh, don’t mind her, ma’am. She’s...kinda hot-tempered? * Jaiden's Mom: I'm Jaiden's mother. If you're looking for my daughter, she's...sick. * TimTom: We know. That's why we got gifts and balloons and all that stuff. * Rebecca: She never told you? * Jaiden's Mom: No. I guess she was too sick to tell me. * Theodd1sout: That's odd. While Jaiden’s friends were talking to Jaiden’s mom, Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji and the gemstones see them outside on their way to their bounty-hunting adventure in an unknown dimension. * Green Shadow: Looks like a big crowd of people hanging out outside Jaiden’s house. * Starcade: I wonder what’s going on out there. * Kyoji: Should we check it out? * Green Shadow: Well, I’m curious too. Let’s go! Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji and the gemstones join Jaiden’s friends. * Green Shadow: Hey, guys! * Jaiden's Mom: O-Oh! Hello, Green Shadow! Kyoji! Starcade! A bunch of...gems? So Ms. Shadow, how was saving Suburbia? * Diana Diamond: We are the Gemstones. Nice to meet you. * Green Shadow: Great! Although it’s hard work fighting zombies every day and on occasion a twisted moss who thinks he’s boss. * Jaiden's Mom: Oh, I see. * Green Shadow: What’s going on in there? Where’s Jaiden? * Jaiden's Mom: Like I said, she's sick, so she's staying in bed. * Starcade: Maybe we can go take a look on Jaiden? * Jaiden's Mom: Okay, but watch out. You might catch her sickness. * Kyoji: We’ll be careful. * Green Shadow: Let’s go in. Oh, and uh...gemstones, you’re staying outside. * Diana Diamond: Alright. * Red Ruby: YES! (Thinking: Now I can avoid the risk of being sick!) * Sean Sapphire: May I question why though? * Green Shadow: We don’t want too many people...er...beings having the risk of contracting Jaiden’s illness. After all, we don’t even know what it is. * Sean Sapphire: That’s...actually pretty reasonable. * Jaiden's Mom: Okay, come in. Jaiden's friends and her mom go to Jaiden's room, where they meet the sick girl herself. * Rebecca: Hey, Jaiden! * Green Shadow: Hi. * Jaiden: ...huh? Hello... coughs * Rebecca: Oh, hi! * CypherDen: We're here to bring you these flowers, gifts, balloons, y'know! * Theodd1sout: Get well soon, Jaid! * TimTom: Yeah! Hopefully you get better. * CypherDen: Oh, and the rest of my friends made a giant "get well soon" video! It even has GingerPale singing a ukelele song. You can watch it if you want to! * Jaiden: Maybe soon. * Green Shadow: How are you feeling? * Jaiden: sneezes I'm...not doing well… * Green Shadow: Guys, I’m not sure about this. I mean, she looks really sick down to the core. Just when she least expects it, Jaiden sneezes at Green Shadow! Thankfully, Green Shadow avoids Jaiden's sneeze. * Starcade: Oh no, looks like Green Shadow’s right! * Kyoji: Is there a way we can help Jaiden? * Rebecca: I think the best way is to give her medication. * Kyoji: Umm...doesn’t she take medication on a regular basis? * Green Shadow: Okay, let’s try this. Jaiden Jaiden, do you remember when you started to become sick? * Jaiden's Mom: I'll tell. A few days ago, our whole family went to the park and we had a picnic. * Green Shadow: Did you happen to notice anything strange before Jaiden became sick? * Jaiden's Mom: Yes, actually. Somebody who looked pretty pale passed by and coughed at us. Jaiden's younger brother also had the flu once before the aforementioned picnic, and Jaiden was taking care of him. Over time, Jaiden seemed less energetic, more sluggish and....you get the gist. * Green Shadow: I see. * Jaiden: coughs, shivering * Green Shadow: She shall have our blessings. Hope she recovers soon. * Jaiden: Gee, thanks.... * Green Shadow: No problem! We’ll be moving along now. * Starcade: Yeah, we’re bounty-hunting in another dimension! * Jaiden: That sounds great… * Green Shadow: It is! C’mon Starcade and Kyoji! * Jaiden: Bye guys... * Rebecca: Bye! * CypherDen: Hope you get better. Jaiden’s friends and her mom leave Jaiden’s room...but not before Jaiden's mom says goodbye. * Jaiden's Mom: Get better, sweetie! up Thumbs up? * Jaiden: thumbs up, goes to sleep * Jaiden's Mom: leaves The next day, Jaiden is still coughing, sneezing and wheezing in her room, only worse than before. * Jaiden: sneezing until she accidentally sneezes out an ice shard Boy, that last sneeze was the worst! the ice shard Huh? * Jaiden's Mom: Jaiden's room Hello, sweet- ice shards summoned whenever she sneezes AAAAHH! What the heck just happened?! * Jaiden: I don’t know, mom! I was just about to ask myself the same question! * Jaiden's Mom: This is much worse than I ever thought. * Jaiden: Maybe it’s because I’m an Ice Ninja. But ever since I’ve became one, I have never sneezed this badly! * Jaiden's Mom: Actually, I don't remember you getting a flu and sneezing out ice shards before this day. Whenever you were sick, it was all normal, despite your powers. * Jaiden: Maybe the other Ice Ninjas might know about this. Y’know, Blast, Kyoji, Green Shadow... * Jaiden's Mom: Hon, you just gave me an idea. Kyoji and Green Shadow * Jaiden: Wait, you’re calling…? * Jaiden's Mom: Your friends. At least the ones who are Ice Ninjas too. * Jaiden: Oh, okay. out an ice shard * Jaiden's Mom: Y'know what? For extra consideration, I'm gonna call your other friends. Hours later, the YTers, Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji, the Gemstones, Star and Marco arrive outside Jaiden's house. * Marco: We came here as fast as we could, Mrs. Animations. * Jaiden's Mom: Oh, thank the stars. * Star: Did someone call my name? * Marco: NO! * Star: Aw man. * Jaiden's Mom: Wait, do you just so happen to be Star Butterfly, princess of another dimension? * Star: Yup! I’m from Mewni! * Jaiden's Mom: Oh. In that case, hi! * Green Shadow: that Jaiden’s sneezing and coughing is getting louder by the minute Looks like Jaiden’s flu has gotten worse. * Theodd1sout: Hmm...can we see? * Jaiden's Mom: Sure! You’re all heroes after all. But please be careful! * TimTom: We'll try to be careful. The gang along with Jaiden's mom enters Jaiden’s house and goes to Jaiden’s room. Once they enter the room however, they find Jaiden's sneezing and coughing ice cubes as well as ice shards! * Rebecca: shocked AAH! What's going on?! * Jaiden's Mom: I don't even know! She just suddenly started sneezing and coughing ice shards! Then, when we went here, it's now ice cubes as well! * Jaiden: This is starting to get from bad to worse for me...AAA-CHOO!!! out ice cubes again * CypherDen: Oh my gosh! * TimTom: AH! What's with the ice cubes? * Jaiden's Mom: I just told you! * Kyoji: Hang on, this can’t be a normal flu. * Jaiden's Mom: Come to think of it, you may be right. What flu is it? * Kyoji: I have no idea either. * Jaiden's Mom: Oh. Well, do you know any cure? * Kyoji: Not yet, I’m afraid. * Jaiden's Mom: worried Oh. * Rebecca: Somebody call a doctor! * TimTom: I’m on it! 911 Hello? his phone to Jaiden's mom I called 911. * Jaiden's Mom: Thanks. TimTom’s phone and talks to the operator on the phone 911, I need to call a doctor. My daughter is extremely sick, and she's now strangely sneezing and coughing ice cubes! Please answer quickly, I'm really worried! Minutes later, a doctor shows up outside Jaiden’s house and knocks on the door. * Jaiden's Mom: the door * Dr. Henry: Hello! I'm Dr. Henry Andersen. * Rebecca: Wait, doesn't an ambulance usually come here? * TimTom: Yeah, we called 911! * Dr. Henry: But the young lady requested for a doctor. So, here I am. * Jaiden's Mom: Quick! You have to help my daughter! * Dr. Henry: No problem! Dr. Henry is on the case! Dr. Henry enters Jaiden’s house and goes to her room, only to see it being filled with ice cubes. * Dr. Henry: What in the world? * Jaiden's Mom: Sorry, but my daughter is in a dilemma. * Dr. Henry: This is her illness? * Jaiden's Mom: Yes, doc. * Dr. Henry: This is very unusual indeed. * Rebecca: Is there anything you can do? * Dr. Henry: Hmm...I have never seen such an illness before. Perhaps I can try a few things. Dr. Henry approaches Jaiden. He takes out a thermometer and points it at Jaiden’s mouth. * Dr. Henry: Alright, Jaiden. Say “ah!”. * Jaiden: "ah" The thermometer level indicates a temperature of zero degrees Celsius. * Dr. Henry: This is odd. Never have I seen someone’s body temperature being this low. * Jaiden's Mom: Do you know what this is, doc? * Dr. Henry: Not really. * Jaiden's Mom: But you’re a doctor! You don’t know what illness this is? * Dr. Henry: Not that I know of. I've treated all kinds of influenza and viruses, but this kind seems new. * Jaiden's Mom: Should we admit her to the hospital? * Dr. Henry: It's a good idea. * Jaiden's Mom: Someone call an ambulance! * TimTom: I’m on it! for an ambulance Jaiden suddenly sneezes an ice cube at Dr. Henry. * Dr. Henry: Ow! * Jaiden: Oh! Sorry about that... * Dr. Henry: It's okay. * Jaiden's Mom: Is there anything we can do before the ambulance arrives? * Dr. Henry: Hmm...maybe you could give her something hot to drink? * Rebecca: Good idea. Say, Jaiden, do you like hot cocoa? * Jaiden: I sure do! another ice cube at Dr.Henry Sorry… * Dr. Henry: That’s okay. * Rebecca: One hot cup of cocoa coming up! I’ll get it! to the kitchen * Jaiden's Mom: Is she gonna be okay? * Dr. Henry: If anything goes wrong, I'm not afraid to say no. But for now, I'd say yes. * Jaiden: A-CHOO! a larger ice cube than before at Dr. Henry * Dr. Henry: What in the world– hit OUCH! That was unexpected! * Kyoji: It appears that Jaiden’s flu is getting worse. * Dr. Henry: I can agree with that. Maybe I’d change my answer to a no, but we’ll see. * Jaiden's Mom: Hopefully she'll be okay. * Dr. Henry: I shall see to that. Chapter 2: How to Cure a Blizzard Minutes later, an ambulance arrives and paramedics enter Jaiden’s house. * Marco: The paramedics are here. * Green Shadow: That’s a relief! I’m sure Jaiden will recover soon. The paramedics puts a gas mask on Jaiden, and places her on a stretcher, before admitting her to the nearest hospital. * Green Shadow: Should we follow them? * Rebecca: Hopefully it's a good idea. * Theodd1sout: Wait, it's just a flu! * CypherDen: Just a flu?! Didn’t you see those ice cubes? * Theodd1sout: Oh. * TimTom: That's why I called; just in case it could be life-threatening. * Green Shadow: He’s got a point. We can borrow Jaiden’s Jaidenmobile to get there! * Jaiden's Mom: Good idea. The rest of the gang, along with Jaiden's mother, enter the Jaidenmobile. Jaiden's mother then drives it to the hospital. * Rebecca: I didn't know Jaiden had a car of some sort! * Green Shadow: We’ve seen Jaiden drive it in our past adventures. * Rebecca: Wonder what car is this... * CypherDen: It's custom-built for Jaiden by Wendy from the Greasy Gear Garage at Maple Mountain. * Rebecca: Oh. Gotta say, the air conditioning is super powerful! * CypherDen: I know, right? * Toby Topaz: So this is why she had the flu! * Gary Garnet: Don’t you remember what Jaiden’s mom told us? Someone passed the flu to Jaiden! * Toby Topaz: Oh right. But I wonder how that happened. * Gary Garnet: I’m gonna need a complex invention to figure that out. * Jaiden's Mom: Okay, here we are. The Jaidenmobile arrives at the hospital. * Diana Diamond: I hope we’re not too late. The gang enters the hospital. * Red Ruby: a lot of disposable masks I’m gonna need all of those… * Green Shadow: Where’s the ward they’re locating Jaiden in? * Amelia Amethyst: You rang? out her wand * Green Shadow: I said ward, not wand. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay… * Green Shadow: We might probably have to ask someone like a receptionist. * CypherDen: How about her? The gang rush to the receptionist. * Receptionist: Hello, how may I help you? * Diana Diamond: Hi, I’m Diana Diamond from Gemstonia. Do you know where Jaiden’s ward is located? * Receptionist: Take the elevator to the second floor. Then, when you enter room 26, you know you're in Jaiden's ward. * Diana Diamond: Thanks! But just to be clear, we’re talking about Jaiden Animations. Y’know, she’s a YouTuber. * Receptionist: Oh, I watch her videos. * CypherDen: We got no time, let's go! * Diana Diamond: Thanks again! The gang take the elevator to the second floor and rush to Jaiden’s ward. When they finally arrive, almost everything's frozen! Jaiden's coughing out ice blasts everywhere! * Green Shadow: Oh no. * Toby Topaz: Cold...cold...brrrrrrrrr... * Dr. Hathaway: What's going on?! * Nurse Jennifer: I don't know! For some reason, the patient's coughing ice blasts! frozen by an ice blast * Dr. Hathaway: dodges an ice blast and runs out of the room Run for your lives! * Sean Sapphire: What kind of a doctor runs away like a chicken? * CypherDen: Took the words right outta my mouth. * Diana Diamond: It doesn’t matter! We have to help Jaiden! * Jaiden's Mom: I think I know why the doctor ran away. * Green Shadow: Oh? * Jaiden's Mom: That. at Jaiden coughing ice blasts and sneezing ice cubes * Green Shadow: Well, we know that. * Jaiden's Mom: What do we do now? * Green Shadow: Maybe there is a book on the different types of flus? If we have one, we can find out what Jaiden is suffering from and find the cure. * TimTom: That's it! Let's go to the library! * Star: Library? * Marco: Y'know, a place where you read books! * Star: Oooooooh! Meh, books are boring! * Green Shadow: I don’t think the library might have the book we need. But it’s worth a shot. The gang rushes to the Jaidenmobile. * Jaiden's Mom: How is Jaiden? * Green Shadow: No luck, her ward’s like an igloo. We need to go to the library to borrow a book on sicknesses, just to see what flu Jaiden’s suffering from. * CypherDen: Hey wait, is that ice? * Theodd1sout: Well, duh, of course it is ice! I mean, Jaiden’s suffering from it! * CypherDen: Yeah, but why is it in the middle of the road? * Theodd1sout: Well, it’s…ice in the middle of the road Did...did Jaiden cause this? * Jaiden's Mom: We don't know-! The Jaidenmobile slips on the ice "puddle". * Green Shadow: Brace for impact! I think we’re gonna crash! * Jaiden's Mom: Oh no, we aren't! Jaiden's mother hits the brake pedal hard on the Jaidenmobile. The Jaidenmobile begins to slow down and stop outside the library, upright and intact. * Rebecca: That was lucky. * Green Shadow: Hmm, is everyone alright? * CypherDen: Yes, yes we are. * TimTom: Boy, what a rough ride. * Toby Topaz: Hey, guys! I think we’ve arrived. * Jaiden's Mom: Great! Everyone leaves the Jaidenmobile and enter the library. * Star: So. Many. Books! * Green Shadow: I wonder where the book we’re looking for could be? * Marco: Okay. Everyone, search every isle for a book about sickness. * CypherDen: We could just ask the librarian. * Green Shadow: Good idea. around to find no librarian Maybe he or she is on another floor. Kyoji, Starcade, we’re going to look for the librarian. * Starcade: Huh, I don’t see the librarian anywhere. * Green Shadow: That’s why we’re going to the other floors to take a look. the others You guys keep searching for the book! Everyone else continues looking for the book. * Red Ruby: So you're telling me, there is a book that magically has the answer to our problems? * Gary Garnet: It's not magic, it's in the book! * Red Ruby: Shut up, Gary. * Sean Sapphire: Whoever owns these many books must've been rich! * CypherDen: Don't you know anything about a library, Sean? * Sean Sapphire: Nope, there are hardly any books found in the Sapphire Seas. * CypherDen: Oh. * Sean Sapphire: Books become wet in the seas after all. Meanwhile, Green Shadow, Starcade and Kyoji are searching for the librarian. * Starcade: No librarian? What kind of a library is this? * Green Shadow: Chill, we'll find him or her soon. The librarian arrives. * Librarian: Oh, hello. * Green Shadow: See? I told you we'll find her! * Librarian: What's this about a book on the different kinds of influenza viruses? * Kyoji: Oh, it's an emergency. * Green Shadow: You see, it's on an account of rescuing our friend from possible death. Meanwhile, where the others are. Blast arrives as well, worried and talking quickly. * Blast: Guys! I just got news that Jaiden is sick! Where is she? How bad is her sickness? How worried should I be? I brought hot chocolate, chicken soup, and some other stuff Alice told me that helped in case of being sick. * Gary Garnet: It's very bad. She's sneezing out ice cubes, which is scientifically impossible. * Blast: Eek! It's worse than I thought! We've gotta help her ASAP! What hospital is she in? I've gotta go see her! * Jaiden's Mom: She's at the Echo Creek hospital. Just be careful, Green Shadow said her ward's like an igloo. * Blast: Don't worry. I'm an ice ninja, I think I can take it. We have to call Alice, by the way, she knows quite a bit about weird diseases. off to the hospital to see Jaiden * Diana Diamond: Okay. * Toby Topaz: I hope Jaiden's going to be okay. * TimTom: She will...hopefully. * Toby Topaz: I wonder how Blast would react to Jaiden's condition anyways. At the hospital... * Blast: *''rushes inside* Where's Jaiden? * Receptionist: Oh! She's at room 26 on the second floor. * Blast: Thanks! ''Blast uses his super speed to rush to Jaiden's room at the speed of sound. When he enters, he slips on the floor. The whole room's covered in and full of ice! * Blast: Whoa, they weren't joking about how frozen this place would be. up again and tries to keep his balance on the ice Jaiden? * Jaiden: ...Blast? coughs a snowball at Blast * Blast: the snow off his faceJaiden! I was worried when I heard that you are sick, so I came as fast as I could to see you. * Jaiden: ...really? coughs * Blast: Yes, really. I even brought you chicken soup. My mom used to make this for me when I was sick. It took me a while to get it right, but here it is. Jaiden a bowl of chicken soup * Jaiden: Thank you! at the chicken soup, freezing it solid Aw, man... * Blast: Don't worry, I have some more. her another bowl I also called Alice, she might be able to offer some help. * Jaiden: Oh. the chicken soup * Blast: Whatever happens, I promise that I won't rest until you're cured from this disease. * Jaiden: Wow, thanks! blushing * Blast: No need to thank me. You've helped me so much, now it's time for me to help you. We'll beat this disease together. Back at the library... * Alice: Blast called me. He said that Jaiden is sick, and that you could use some help. * Jaiden's Mom: Oh, thank you. You're Alice, right? * Alice: Yes, I am. I'm one of Blast's friends. * Jaiden's Mom: That's nice. Could you help us look for the book that has the information about Jaiden's disease? We might need that to cure her. * CypherDen: Yeah. * Alice: I sure can! Books are my specialty! Alice fastly looks around the library for the book they need. In a few minutes, she's already checked hundreds of books by herself. * Alice: Haven't found it yet, but I have the feeling that I'm getting closer. * Sean Sapphire: Now that's some fast browsing. * Amelia Amethyst: I wish I can browse my spell books that fast. * Toby Topaz: Any luck? Alice finds the book! * Alice: Aha! Here it is! It was pretty easy once I understood this library's organization system. And it only took me 5 minutes and 248 books to find it! * Toby Topaz: You did it, Alice! * Marco: Wow, I'm impressed! Okay, now let's look for Jaiden's condition. * Alice: Ok. Let's see... page 137... Here it is! Green Shadow, Starcade and Kyoji return. * Starcade: Great! You've found the book! * Kyoji: *reads the contents* ''Oh no... * Diana Diamond: What is it? * CypherDen: Yeah, what is it? * Kyoji: I know what Jaiden's suffering from. It says here: elemental flu! * Alice: Now it makes sense. That's why she's been sneezing ice and coughing snow. * CypherDen: Elemental flu? How long has it been around? What does it do? What will happen if we don't cure it?! * Marco: Come on, the suspense is killing me! * Kyoji: Okay, calm down, guys. Elemental flu is an illness contracted by elemental ninjas, and it's lethal. If not treated within a week or two, the victim will die. It has been around for thousands of years. * Jaiden's Mom: Wait, WHAT?! * Kyoji: How long has it been since Jaiden started contracting the flu? * Jaiden's Mom: 2 days ago. * Sean Sapphire: 2 days? Heck, easy! * Red Ruby: I guess we can come back 5 days later! What a waste of precious time! * Kyoji: No, you're not going anywhere whether you like it or not. We have a job to do. Now then, let's see what the cure is... * Rebecca: What's the cure? * Kyoji: ''*studies the book carefully* ''It's...it's not written here! * Gary Garnet: I have a theory the author who wrote this book must have kept the cure a secret. * CypherDen: Or, the cure might not be discovered yet. * Diana Diamond: Could be. Either way works. * Green Shadow: Well, I suppose we have to find this cure ourselves. * Jaiden's Mom: Okay. * Green Shadow: We might be missing out on another book with the answer, let's keep searching. * TimTom: Good idea. * Alice: Got it. Let's keep researching! ''The gang continues to search for another book that may contain the cure to elemental flu. * Alice: *''browsing the books extremely fast* No, not this one, nothing here, this one neither. ''Soon she by herself has browsed hundreds of books. * Alice: Oh come on! There's got to be something useful in at least one of these books! * CypherDen: Let's go ask an Elemental Sensei. Maybe they know the cure! * Green Shadow: Good idea, but which one? * CypherDen: Let's go to the Water Dojo first. Then, the Electric Dojo. Then, maybe the Air Dojo and/or Earth Dojo? * Alice: Actually, you guys go ask the Senseis. I'll stay here to see if I can find any answers in these books. * Rebecca: Good idea. * CypherDen: Great! Who should teleport us? * Toby Topaz: I know. Star, where's your dimensional scissors? * Star: I think I left them at home. Or maybe...Hold up, let me check. *checks her pockets* ''Oh, here it is! ''*grabs out her pair of dimensional scissors and cuts open a portal to the Water Dojo* ''Done! ''The gang goes to the three Dojos, but end up with no cure, and no clear answers. They return to the library, to think about what to do next. When they get there, they see a massive pile of books. * Alice: *''reading a book* ''What about this one? No! *''throws the book into the pile, and growls in frustration* ''Is there no answer in this entire library!? * Marco: Uh, Alice? What's going on? * Alice: Oh, you guys are already back? Sorry if I scared you. I've been browsing this entire library, and I still can't find any book that has a clue about what the cure to Jaiden's disease is! * Star: We couldn't find it either. * CypherDen: We asked the Senseis, and they said they don't know the cure. * Alice: This isn't good. What do we do now? * Rebecca: We don't know, but we need to find a way to cure Jaiden. Fast. * Theodd1sout: Wait, do you guys feel everything's a bit more cold? * Alice: Now that you mention it, yes, I do notice that the temperature is descending. But why? * Jaiden's Mom: I don't know. * Alice: It may sound crazy, but what if Jaiden's Elemental Flu is making the temperature decrease? Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam